Betrayal
by aenall00
Summary: Betrayal leads to Sadness and Anger. Sadness and Anger leads to Revenge. Revenge leads to a horrible, sad Ending. **TRIGGER WARNING**
1. Chapter 1

They had just finished a nest of vampires in New Orleans.

"Come on Sammy, what's the harm in a few drinks" Dean asked as he drove toward the motel. The bar was just down the street, and Dean was excited. 19 vamps between the two of them, who wouldn't be?

Sam and Gabriel had been dating for just over 5 months, but they were crazy about each other. Sam had forgave him the day he came back to him, just after the mystery spot thing.

"Whatever Dean. Fine. I'll go." He said as Dean pulled into the parking lot of the bar. They got out of the car and walked in. Sam noticed a small blonde girl with a nice rack smile at him. If he wasn't dating Gabriel, he might have tried.

They had been there for an hour, and the blonde had gone from a 7 to a 9 at his sixth beer. She was now sitting next to him in a booth, almost in his lap. She got up and pulled on his hand so he would follow her. He was drunk, so he did, and they were in an alley with him pressed against a wall, and the girl on her knees. Her hand was (for now) on the outside of is jeans, tracing his length with her first finger and thumb. She pressed harder then opened his jeans and pushed her hand into his boxers. She wrapped her hand around his length and pumped him a couple times before she heard wings. When she didn't have time to look behind her before there were two fingers against her head, and she was asleep in her bedroom.

Gabriel pulled Sam away from the wall, and slapped him.

"Oww. Whaz tha for" Sam slurred. "Gabe?" he asked when he realizes that Gabriel slapped him, and the blonde was gone.

"Your drunk." He stated, pulling Sam away from the ally wall. He was a little surprised, but he didn't let it show. He'd known about the hunt, but he didn't know Sam would do _this_ afterwards. He flew them back to the motel bathroom, and turned the cold water on, then the shower head. He mojoed Sam's clothes off, then pushed him in. He flew away as Sam started cursing at the temperature. He sat on the top of the Chrysler building in a fetal position, letting the wind drown out his thoughts. He wrapped his wings around himself, and he cried


	2. Chapter 2

'How could he? I almost told him….. No. He's not going to tear me apart. I'm a fucking angel of the lord. He's just a human he doesn't matter. But… he did this to me. Even if it was just a ripple of an emotion, he hurt me. It's my turn.' Gabriel thought as theaters stopped. He knew what he was going to do. Sam cheated on him. He was going to get his revenge. That blonde bitch meant nothing. She wasn't his friend, she was just something that he could snap in half with a thought. He needed someone with an emotional place in Sam. Then he realized it. Dean.

"Dean" he moaned out as the door opened, and Sam froze. There were two people moaning on the bed. One a human, and one an angel. It would be normal for him to walk in on something like that before – it wasn't the first time he'd come home early – but it wasn't the angel with black hair on the bed with his brother. It was his angel, his boyfriend Gabriel. He was laying on his back, Dean moving himself up and down on the angel's cock. Dean hadn't noticed him coming home.

Gabriel opened his eyes as Sam walked in. Sam dropped the bag, but when Gabriel looked over, he wasn't surprised or shocked. He flashed his usual trickster smile, and Sam felt tears rolling down his cheeks. He opened his mouth, but there was just a silent sob, and he turned around and walked out closing the door silently. There was nothing that mattered anymore. If he did something to make Gabriel cheat like that, he couldn't remember it. He'd been depressed for a few months, but he'd been able to hide it from everyone, including his angel. 'No' he thought 'Not my angel anymore.'

He hot-wired a car and went to Walmart, knowing he could get everything he needed. He bought a bottle of bleach and a pack of razors. Gabriel couldn't stop him. He had no idea how long Dean and Gabriel had been together. He got a new tattoo over his ribs. The enochian writing to hide him from all angels. Gabriel had modified his old ones, so he made sure he couldn't be found. Everything he ever ad was lost. His love for his only remaining family remember, his boyfriend, his chance at happiness, and every thought about it getting better. He was going to end it all.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel knew something was off when he couldn't feel Sam anymore, but he ignored it, and focused on the man on top of him, but to Sam, everything crashed down around him, and he was left alone in the rubble, with his broken heart turning black and bleeding out in front of him. He started driving, and didn't stop until caffeine wouldn't work anymore and he was forced to sleep. When he woke up, there were over a hundred messages on the phones that were in the glove box. At least he remembered to disable the GPS trackers on them. He stayed away for almost a month before he actually got the nerve to end his life. He knew what he had to do.

He let out a deep breath as he walked into the woods. He carried a duffle bag on his shoulder as he walked. He'd left all of the clothes he had when he bolted away from Gabriel and Dean. He walked until he was lost, then sat on the ground, setting the bag in front of him and looking at what was inside, tears running down his face as he remembered.

For the first two weeks, Gabriel had looked everywhere he thought Sam would go. He didn't think Sam would have that reaction. He'd cried for a couple of hours when Sam was with the bitch. It was only after he searched, going out of his mind that he stopped to think about it. He thought about the way Sam had been acting for a couple months before. He refused to take off his clothes, which meant their sex life came to a screeching halt. He was distant, guarded, and he just seemed kind of off. He'd put up mental blocks, so Gabriel couldn't get into his head, but Gabriel didn't realize those things were connected until he stepped back, and looked at it from a new angle. When he pieced it all together it was too late. Sam was gone, and he'd blocked himself from being found.

When Gabriel realized what was different, what had changed, he cried for days, and was violent. Sam had depression, and Gabriel didn't even drop his emotional walls long enough to see it. He didn't try to fix it, because he was too selfish to see something was wrong. What he did, was the worst thing he could have possibly done. He ripped away everything that could have helped Sam. He realized all that, and he cried, because he knew he might never get Sam back.

But the real problem was, he would have a one in a million chance to fix everything he broke. He might never get to save Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam remembered the good and the bad.

He remembered growing up in motel rooms.

Learning to ride a bike.

Dean's first hunt.

Changing schools.

Girlfriends.

Boyfriends.

Love.

Pain.

Anger.

Sadness.

Everything he could have done.

Everything he didn't do.

How many people he saved.

But the last thing he remembered, the thing that made him go through with his plan,

Heartbreak.

He pulled out the notebook and wrote five letters. One to Dean, One to Gabriel, One to his past, one about the future he could have had, and one to the body he walked in. When he was done, he folded them and set them in the side pocket of his duffle. He looked at them, then grabbed the bleach and the razors. He took off his shirt and looked down at himself. His ribs and stomach were covered in thin white lines and red/brown lines. Scars and scabs from the past three months. He almost doubted his choice, but he looked at the letters again, and everything calmed. He had to do it.

He broke the razor, taking out one of the blades, he pressed it to one of his old scars, and traced it, cutting it open again. A shiver ran through his body as the relief and pent up tension started flowing out of him with the blood that was beading up along the cut. He opened the rest of them, all except the ones that were under the tattoo. He couldn't mess that up yet. Gabriel would save him.

He looked down at his arms as he traced his vanes, cutting them open all the way up to his elbow. When he got dizzy, he destroyed the tattoo, and swallowed a mouthful of bleach. He felt the initial burn, but that was it, because his vision went black. In his last seconds he prayed only three words to Gabriel.

_Find my body._


	5. Reactions

Gabriel was crying, but as he felt and heard Sam for the first time in months, his head snapped up. Only three words 'Why would I…. Oh my god' he thought, as he flew towards the source of the prayer, towards Sam.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. So…. I'll be making 2 endings for you guys. One ending good, and one ending bad. If you want the bad ending, keep reading. I'm labeling those chapters 'reactions'. Of you want the good ending, go to chapter 14, I'm labeling those 'guardian angel'<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel flew towards Sam, but was surprised when he wound up in a forest. Looking around, he ran until he saw something. Is that a duffle, and…. No. no no no no NO NO NO. He ran over, faster than any human ever could, but he was too late. He saw Sam's body, on the ground, not breathing, arms cut open up to his elbows. Gabriel's hands covered his mouth, jaw dropping and tears started streaming down his face. He fell down to his knees. He couldn't breathe. Everything was numb. He knew he was in shock, but his brain wouldn't make the connections. Crawling over, he healed the wounds on his ex-lovers skin.

He couldn't see, but Sam was standing there with the reaper, watching him. He saw the pain Gabriel felt, and he walked over. His mouth turned up in a small, sad smile, and he whispered three simple words.

I loved you

Gabriel's head shot up, and his eyes opened as he looked around, hoping to see Sam. Hoping this was all a cruel, horrible joke, but the space there was empty. Sam nodded to the reaper, who took his hand, taking Sam to heaven.

Sam's small piece of heaven was the day Gabriel took him to his house. They had spent the day lounging around the house in pajama pants, watching movies, and sometimes just talking. The Gabriel in heaven did anything he wanted, and they sat together, enjoying each other's company.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Back on earth, Gabriel unfolded the letter addressed to him with shaking hands. It read:

Gabriel, I'm sorry but this world is just not my place. I've tried for so long to fix this and fit in. There's nothing for me here, all I needed was you. I've got no reason to stay here with this awful race. I was in the wrong time, in the wrong place. It's okay though, maybe you'll see me soon. All you have to do is go home. If you cry tonight, just look up at the moon. It shines bright, until the end of tonight. But I can't deal with the pain, though I may be a fighter. Please don't blame yourself, that was just a push. The world around me was the one to blame, and I know in a year, you'll forget I left. 'Cause I'm not really something to be dwelled on. Here, I'm just not needed any longer. I hope you find someone better. You're the best person, you could ever be. Just remember everything you were to me. My heart's key was in your hands. Now it's time to go, I'm running out of space to write. Just know if I went to heaven, my small part is that day with you.

So this is it, goodbye.

Gabriel read it, over and over, taking in everything Sam wanted to say to him. There were three other notes, and he looked, seeing who they were addressed to. First, he opened the one labeled past, and read it. It was about all the good moments, and the bad, saying goodbye.

Next was the body he walked in. For my body, I've cut you up, and scarred you, didn't feed you, and made you get rid of food. I'm so sorry for all the things I've done to you. I've abused you, and let you get abused. I've slowly destroyed you, but there were some times that I built you back up. I wish it could've been longer before this happened, but I guess this just ended early for us. I'm sorry.

The last one that he would read, was written to his future. It was the letter that scared him the most. There was no way to predict what was inside. He looked at Sam's body, and knew he had to. He opened the letter, and was shocked at what he read.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay people, I'm begging. I need reviews. Until I get at least 5 reviews, I'm not going to update again. And that goes for the rest of my stories too.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys, I'm sooooo sorry. I keep trying to update, and it keeps deleting my stories. Please forgive me, I really want to put up The end, but it won't let me...


End file.
